overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Leinas Rockbruise
Leinas Rockbruise (レイナース・ロックブルズ) is the only female member of the Four Imperial Knights of the Baharuth Empire. Appearance Leinas has blond hair that looks like cloth and covers the right side of her face. The right side of her face is described to be in a disgusting state due to a curse which cause it to secrete pus. Personality Leinas prioritizes her own life above all else, it is said that she has the least loyalty among the Four Imperial Knights. Leinas works for Jircniv only because it is most profitable for her to do so, and will immediately abandon her position if someone else can provide her with what she wants. Due to her disfigured face, she is shown to be jealous from other beautiful women as seen when she clicked her tongue in envy whenever the men gave a compliment for the Pleiades beauty which was enticing them. Background Leinas was once part of a noble family of the Baharuth Empire whom earned fame for herself by defeating monsters around her family's domain. However, one day, Leinas was cursed after she slew a monster. The curse disfigured the right side of her face. Knowing her appearance would bring shame upon on her family, they cut all ties to Leinas. On top of that, Leinas's fiance also abandoned her. Afterwards, her only goal in life was to find a way to cure the so called "incurable" curse. Leinas's abilities eventually caught Emperor Jircniv's attention, whom allowed her to have revenge on her family in exchange for her loyalty. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Leinas was part of the envoy that escorted Jircniv to meet with Ainz Ooal Gown in order to make restitution for the invasion force by the worker groups. Leinas became paralyzed in fear and horror when she witnessed the Death Knights emerging from the fortress. While meeting with Ainz, she was planning to run away from the envoy to save her own skin. Yet she hadn't done so due to the thought that the death knights might have preferred going for those who ran away instead. Afterwards, she feasted with the rest of the envoy on the banquet that was prepared by the death knights and Pleiades maids. All the while she was clicking her tongue in envy for the battle maids' beauty which was enticing the rest of the men present. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In the Imperial Capital, Leinas stayed behind to guard the Imperial Palace after Emperor Jircniv and two of her fellow imperial knights depart to the Colosseum. Jircniv thinks that she is planning to move to the Sorcerer Kingdom after raising her value in the eyes of the Sorcerer King. Officially, Leinas stay in the Empire in order to repaid the kindness Emperor Jircniv showed her. While the Emperor wanted to take the words Leinas says at face value, that was impossible for him as he doubts her, since she was the least loyal of all the Four Imperial Knights. Abilities and Powers Leinas is one of the Four Imperial Knights, the strongest elite military unit of the Baharuth Empire. She is noted to be slightly weaker than Gazef Stronoff. Leinas is shown to be quite athletic, as she managed to perform a leap from her horse to the Emperor's carriage while wearing plate armor, with both transports moving at a full gallop. The Emperor admitted himself that the only ones who could compare in her swordsmanship would be the two remaining Four Knights. Known Classes * Noble Fighter * Priest * Cursed Knight (?) Relationships Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix Though Leinas is one of the Four Imperial Knights and Jircniv's private guard, she is willing to abandon the Emperor if she ever feels that her life is at risk. Thus, Leinas is considered to be the one with the least loyalty among the Four Imperial Knights. Trivia * Leinas has the habit of daydreaming about what to do after breaking her curse and she keeps a "diary of revenge". Quotes * (To Jircniv): "Please allow me to make my own life my top priority. I apologize if I get in your way." * (To Jircniv): "Do you mind if I run first?" * (To Jircniv): "I will do anything to lift this curse, even point this sword at Your Majesty." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Cursed Knights Category:Priests Category:Magic Casters Category:Imperial Army Category:Four Imperial Knights Category:Baharuth Empire